


Heat of the Moment

by Wings_of_Grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Honeymoon, I probably could write smut to this, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, and I love it, if you want to feel free bc I'll probably never get to it, ok I really need to stop, ruining my life, sadly no smut, these adorable little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Grace/pseuds/Wings_of_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaned forward excruciatingly slowly until his lips brushed against the other man’s ear. Cas could feel Dean’s breath whisper across his hot skin and it made him shiver. </p><p>	“If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I’ll give you a damn good reason to feel hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, thank you! This is my first published writing in the supernatural fandom, so I decided to start off small. :) I hope to publish much more in the future, so stay tuned for that. ^-^ Hopefully you enjoy my fluffy destiel drabble which, by the way, was inspired by a night this summer when it was about 102 degrees and I could not fall asleep.
> 
> <3

Cas rolled onto his side for the seventeenth time that night, and yes, he had been counting. Anything to bore him to sleep! He couldn’t believe how naïve they had been to opt for the more “in-tune with nature” suite. Even though it was pleasant to hear the calm waves rolling onto the beach, the heat cancelled any nice aspect the beach had. It was their honeymoon, and the blazing 100 degree weather certainly was ruining the mood. 

A small sigh broke through the thick, humid air. “Your foot is sticking to my leg,” Dean grunted from the other side of the bed as he kicked the sheets further down the bed. In Cas’s attempt to find a comfortable position, Dean was the victim of the inevitable prodding every so often as Cas squirmed around. 

“M’ sorry,” Cas mumbled, dragging a damp hand across his forehead which was beaded with sweat. He carefully unstuck his foot and flung it off the edge of the queen-sized bed. 

Everything was still for a quiet moment, and Dean had almost fallen asleep (finally) when Cas flipped onto his back and let out a frustrated whine in Dean’s ear.

“Cas...” Dean warned tiredly, turning towards his husband. 

Cas twisted his head around on his pillow to fix Dean with his best “kicked-puppy” pout, his sapphire eyes pleading as he let out a helpless whimper.

Normally Dean would have given in to the puppy face, but Dean’s eyelids were already drooping.

Cas let out a defeated huff and carded his fingers through his jet black hair that had lost its fluff a while ago. It was 3:24am damnit, he needed sleep! He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t able to fall asleep - after all, he was exhausted. But just when he thought that sleep had finally taken hold, he was wide awake all over again. Frankly, he was downright pissed.

“Dean.” Cas watched as those green eyes blinked open again. In the emerald depths he saw a flicker of annoyance. 

In a flash, Dean had Cas pinned to the bed, his callused hands firm on Cas’s shoulders and his hips flush against Cas. Cas blinked up at Dean in a stunned silence and tilted his head to the side in timid inquiry.

Dean leaned forward excruciatingly slowly until his lips brushed against the other man’s ear. Cas could feel Dean’s breath whisper across his hot skin and it made him shiver. 

“If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I’ll give you a damn good reason to feel hot.”


End file.
